This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The purpose of this research project is to consider the role of early visual experience in development of gaze-holding, eye alignment and ocular motility (smooth pursuit). Special emphasis is devoted to cortical and associated brainstem neurons essential for gaze-holding and eye movements of strabismic macaques. The goal is to determine the neural substrate responsible for eye movement disorders such as latent nystagmus, asymmetric smooth pursuit and strabismus associated with impoverished binocular visual experience. We have developed effective macaque models for strabismus, which provide insight into neural correlates related to infantile strabismus that could lead to improved diagnosis and treatments.